


Night in

by whutjusthappend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Roommates Jeongcheol, ahhh gonna dump this here too, fluuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: “So, are you going to stay with that stiff shirt on,” Jeonghan turned towards him with a sleazy smile, "or do you want me to take it off for you?”





	Night in

“What the fu—“ Sungcheol pulled the soft Pikachu plushy that got lodged on the door hinge of his closet after it bounced off from his head. He turned around while fixing his hair that got disheveled from the force of the soft toy to see a frowning Jeonghan. Both of his hands were on his hips and he still has his backpack on.

 

“YOU SAID WE ARE GOING TO MARATHON TOKYO GHOUL.”

 

“We can watch it when I get back a home.”

 

“Dude, are you serious?  I declined going out for coffee with Mingyu, which mind you is my hottest classmate, for this. Where are you even going? You look like a priest.” Jeonghan said as his eyes travelled down the white long sleeves shirt and black slacks Seungcheol was wearing.

 

Seungcheol glared at him as he proceeded to find another shirt. “I’m going to a… blind date.” He coughed, somewhat unsure.

 

“When do you even need a boyfriend?” Jeonghan asked his frown even more deepening.

 

Choi Seungcheol didn’t need a boyfriend. But Seokmin, the guy from the room in the floor before them said that he badly needed one. And he even said that he should stop secretly pining over Jeonghan who is totally out of his league. It made him blush redder than a tomato, because despite it being just a joke, _it somehow had truth to it._

 

“Seokmin said I do.”

 

“You’re friends with that guy? I hate him. He’s annoying.”

 

“Hate is such a strong word.” Seungchol glared at him again.

 

“Highly dislike. You happy?”

 

Suddenly Jeonghan stomped towards him and started patting down his jeans. Before Seungcheol can even react, Jeonghan has already reached his butt and started rubbing his hands down there. He froze that he did not even realize that Jeonghan was able to get a hold of his phone from his back pocket.

 

Before he can protest, Jeonghan’s fast hands were able to send a message to Seokmin.

 

_Sorry, I can’t go. I have a diarrhea._

 

“Jeonghan!” Seungcheol shrieked. “Now he’s going to think I’m disgusting.”

 

Jeonghan patted his head. “There, there. It’s okay. Just look outside. It’s raining. Just imagine a car passing by you and spraying your pristine white shirt with mud. You don’t want me having a Dalmatian roommate, do you?” The long-haired boy then patted his cheek and directed his face towards his bed. “Just imagine the warm blankets, the number of episodes we can binge watch, the chips you’ll be eating all night. I bought your favorite.”

 

“Cheese Pringles?”

 

Jeonghan nodded his head smugly.

 

“Is this what they call brainwashing?”

 

“Well, are you brainwashed?”

 

Seungcheol was speechless because he certainly is. Jeonghan then held his hand and guided him like a lost child towards his own bed. Jeonghan sat down beside him and started fumbling with his laptop.

 

“So, are you going to stay with that stiff shirt on,” Jeonghan turned towards him with a sleazy smile. “Or do you want me to take it off for you?”

 

 _Gosh. Why does he make my life so difficult?_ was the only thing Seungcheol can think about.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey posted to promote my newly created twitter follow me bitches @eggmingyoo


End file.
